thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Hazelshine
}} Hazelshine is a golden she-cat with dapples of frosty white and green eyes. She is outspoken, friendly, caring, and loves to mess around. Life :Hazelkit is born to Fallowfern and Fireblaze in NightClan along with her sister, Brindlekit. :She is first seen playing tag with Bramblekit, and ends up being caught by him. Later on, she questions her sister about where Heatherkit and Minnowkit went, and Bramblekit reveals that the two kits and their mother have greencough, from what he heard in the elders' gossip. Hazelkit remarks that the kits' parents will be heartbroken, and then Songkit tells them that they always gossip, and her friend Russetkit backs her up. Fallowfern then calls in Hazelkit and her sister to the nursery, and they fall asleep. :The next day, Hazelkit, Brindlekit, and Bramblekit squeeze in a corner behind the medicine den, listening to the conversation inside. When Brindlekit says she hopes they get better, and StarClan wouldn't take two kits, Hazelkit resnds with a "Who knows? StarClan's unpredictable." Bramblekit flicks his tail over her nose, making her sneeze, and lightly chastises her. :Moons later, Hazelkit is shown to be staring up a large oak tree along with Lynxkit and her sister. Sealkit joins them, and Lynxkit tells her that they are going to climb the tree. Hazelkit and Lynxkit end up being a tail-length ahead of Sealkit, but when Brindlekit falls, Hazelkit quickly climbs down the tree, sits beside her sister, and tells any cat to go get Moonbriar. :Later on, perhaps the next day (not confirmed), Hazelkit is shown to be curled up in a small nest in the medicine den with her sister. After Brindlekit gets up to date as to what happened to her, Hazelkit gives her a small lick on the ear and says, "We were all scared that you wouldn't make it, especially Mother. She was frantic with worry." When Brindlekit asks where her parents are, Hazelkit offers to go get them, and returns with their mother and father. A while later, the two she-kits' parents come in again, and Hazelkit greets her mother, who responds back. Moonbriar allows Brindlekit to go out and play again, and she runs outside with Hazelkit and Lynxkit on her heels. :When Brindlekit goes outside, Sealkit is surprised to see her, and Hazelkit remarks that she can play with them again. Fallowfern responds that she couldn't for long, for they just talked to Darkstar about their kits' apprenticeship, and it would be soon. After that, Hazelkit asks what Sealkit and Ripplekit are doing, and they say they are just play-fighting. Hazelkit leaps on top of them and pronounces, "Gotcha!" Brindlekit suggests playing something else, and Hazelkit chimes in with NightClan versus StormClan. Hazelkit ends up being NightClan leader with Sealkit and Ripplekit, and the kits depart to plan. :After planning, the fake battle begins. But soon, Fallowfern calls in Hazelkit and Brindlekit for their nap. Hazelkit wakes up in the middle of the night, and plans to go out and explore the forest. More coming soon! Family :Mother: Fallowfern :Father: Fireblaze :Sister: Brindlepaw Trivia :*Hazelshine feels very protective of Brindlepaw. Category:She-cats Category:NightClan Cat Category:Characters Category:Clan Cat Category:Females Category:Living Characters Category:Apprentices